Plus que deux
by anhelo
Summary: Slash mention de threesome Après la mort de Kate, Gibbs et Tony doivent trouver un nouvel équilibre à leur drôle de couple
1. Chapter 1

Une nouvelle fic dans un fandom qui ne m'est pas habituel

Donc petit rappel: ceci est une fic **Slash Gibbs/DiNozzo** parlant donc de **relations homosexuelles**! J'évoquerai aussi dans cette fic un **threesome Gibbs/Tony/Kate, **les passages en italique sont des flash-backs**  
**

Voila j'espère que cette fic vous plaira

**_Bonne lecture_**

* * *

Il l'avait suivi jusqu'à chez lui, l'autre homme ne pouvait pas l'ignorer, ne pouvait plus l'ignorer, les deux voitures se garèrent devant la maison, le plus vieux rentra rapidement, laissant la porte ouverte derrière lui, à quoi cela servait-il de la fermer, de toutes façons l'autre aurait sorti sa clé et ils en auraient fini au même point.

Tony voulait lui parler, ou peut être pas, mais il attendait quelque chose de lui, n'importe quoi, un signe, une parole, mais il n'avait rien eut à part un mutisme et un regard aussi dur que la pierre.

Il avait mal, tellement mal, il voulait des bras rassurants autour de lui mais il n'avait que du vide. Son boss le fuyait, il avait peur.

Il rentra dans la maison et se dirigea vers le sous-sol, là il s'arrêta sur les marches, Gibbs était déjà entrain de s'acharner sur la charpente de son bateau, sa veste noire accrochée à un clou, les manches de sa chemise remontées au niveau de ses coudes, il voulait oublier, les oublier ? L'oublier ?

Il avait retenu ses larmes pendant tout le service funéraire, il avait essayé de soulager un peu la peine de Abby en la tenant contre lui et maintenant il n'avait qu'une envie : craquer, laisser couler sa peine, mais il ne pouvait pas, pas encore, il avait encore une chose à faire avant et pour cela il lui faudrait toute son énergie : Obliger Jethro à réagir.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et s'avança vers son aîné, il posa une main tremblante sur son épaule et força l'homme à se retourner, mais celui là lui résista, il appuya plus fort, transmettant son profond désespoir par ce simple geste, finalement las l'ancien Marines, lui fit face, Tony aurait voulu lui sauter dans les bras, mais le moment n'y était guère propice.

-Tu ne vas pas effacer tout ce qui s'est passé depuis un an ?

Les yeux bleus étaient toujours aussi froids, plus de passion, ni d'envie, Kate en mourrant avait tout emporté, leur amour, leur confiance, leur intimité, leur vie, leur complicité… En quelques jours, il avait perdu Kate et Jethro, que lui restait-il maintenant ? Il n'avait plus qu'à faire ses valises et partir, travailler ailleurs, se construire un nouveau semblant de vie.

-Nous n'aurions jamais dû aller aussi loin.

-Ne ramène pas sur le tapis ta foutue règle numéro 12 !

Ils s'étaient aimés, dans ce lit, deux étages au dessus d'eux, c'était Kate qui avait maintenu leur drôle de couple soudé, elle, la jeune fille élevée dans la religion catholique, avait fait battre en retraite tous leurs tabous, les avait encouragé à s'aimer à travers et pour elle, Jethro ne se laissait aller avec lui que dans le secret de la pénombre.

Gibbs se tendit, violement il repoussa la main de son « ami » qui reposait encore sur son épaule.

-DiNozzo, tu ne veux pas comprendre, JE NE SUIS PAS COMME TOI !

Ce fut au tour de Tony de réagir vivement, il s'y attendait, il s'y était presque préparé.

-Que veux tu dire par : pas comme toi ? Moi, j'assume pleinement mes désirs, j'ai aimé Kate et malgré le bâtard que tu es en ce moment, je continue de t'aimer !

Gibbs le bouscula et monta rapidement les marches, il ne voulait pas entendre ces mots, il désirait lui faire mal pour l'éloigner de lui.

Tony s'effondra, ouvrant enfin les vannes, il avait besoin de lui pour surmonter cette épreuve.

XXXXX

_Tout avait commencé alors que Gibbs accueillait à nouveau Tony chez lui, alors que son appartement avait été victime d'importants dégâts des eaux. Kate était venu rendre visite à son boss pour dire de voir comment les hommes faisaient pour se supporter et pour embêter le plus jeune._

_Elle les avait surpris imbibé par l'alcool (anniversaire de divorce pour l'un et remariage de son père pour l'autre !), elle s'était donc jointe à eux avec plaisir, mélangeant les alcools et discutant avec passion et légèreté._

_Kate avait fait de lourds sous entendus sur la bisexualité de Tony, malgré la brume entourant le cerveau de leur boss ce dernier avait compris, saisissant ainsi enfin des secrets de son subordonné, mais l'ancien agent n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, arrivant à faire avouer à la jeune femme que son plus grand fantasme serait de faire l'amour avec deux hommes, l'homme sauta sur l'occasion pour lui faire remarquer que justement, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, ils étaient deux hommes dans cette maison avec elle._

_Gibbs avait pris le « jusqu'à preuve du contraire » comme un défi à sa virilité et l'alcool aidant il voulait montrer à ces deux jeunots que son âge ne diminuait en rien ses prouesses sexuelles._

XXXX

Gibbs s'était réfugié dans son bureau, il avait voulu aller dans sa chambre, mais l'odeur de Kate était encore partout, celle de Tony aussi mais il s'entêtait toujours à nier son existence et tout ce qu'ils avaient partagé.

A moitié affalé sur sa table de travail, il essayait de vider son esprit, d'oublier, de ne plus avoir mal, mais il n'y arrivait pas.

La porte grinça, il n'avait même pas à lever la tête, il savait très bien qui venait de pénétrer dans sa solitude, Tony, il combattait pour ne pas poser ses yeux sur la fine silhouette du jeune homme, ils avaient mal, si mal, trop mal.

Une main douce se posa sur son épaule.

-DiNozzo sors de cette maison !

La voix de l'ancien Marine tremblait légèrement et Tony s'en rendit facilement compte, il déplaça lentement sa main jusqu'au menton de son amant et le releva, ses yeux étaient brouillés par les larmes, rageusement il épongea les preuves de sa faiblesse et fusilla du regard le plus jeune.

-Viens.

L'ancien flic lui tendit la main et par habitude il s'y accrocha, comme si sa vie en dépendait, il l'entraîna derrière lui vers l'étage.

Jethro ne comprenait plus rien, l'ambivalence de ses désirs le rendait fou, pour son propre bien il devait lâcher cette main à laquelle il s'agrippait, mais en même temps il voulait sentir le velouté de la peau du jeune homme contre la sienne.

Il se retrouva dans sa salle de bain, Tony le déshabillant, mais il n'y avait rien de sexuel dans ses gestes, ça ressemblait plus à ce que pourrait faire une mère envers son enfant, Jethro le regardait faire sans rien dire, sans rien faire, il attendait son prochain geste, il ne fut guère surpris de le voir allumer la douche et de le pousser à l'intérieur.

-Sous la douche on ne peut pas voir que tu pleures, c'est ce que me disait ma gouvernante lorsque j'étais enfant.

Il disait vrai, les larmes se mêlaient avec l'eau, il s'effondra dans la cabine en verre, laissant libre cours à ses émotions, l'autre homme vint le rejoindre, le soutenir, essayer de le consoler ou tout du moins partager sa peine, assis l'un en face de l'autre, nus, ils pleuraient celle qu'ils avaient aimé et qu'ils avaient été incapables de protéger.


	2. Chapter 2

_ça fait un petit bout de temps que je n'ai pas écrit donc voila une suite, je ne peux pas vous promettre que j'updaterai rapidement mais bon..._

**_Bonne lecture  
_**

* * *

****

Gibbs s'était réfugié dans son bureau, il avait voulu aller dans sa chambre, mais l'odeur de Kate était encore partout, celle de Tony aussi mais il s'entêtait toujours à nier son existence et tout ce qu'ils avaient partagé. 

A moitié affalé sur sa table de travail, il essayait de vider son esprit, d'oublier, de ne plus avoir mal, mais il n'y arrivait pas. 

La porte grinça, il n'avait même pas à lever la tête, il savait très bien qui venait de pénétrer dans sa solitude, Tony, il combattait pour ne pas poser ses yeux sur la fine silhouette du jeune homme, ils avaient mal, si mal, trop mal. 

Une main douce se posa sur son épaule. 

-DiNozzo sors de cette maison ! 

La voix de l'ancien Marine tremblait légèrement et Tony s'en rendit facilement compte, il déplaça lentement sa main jusqu'au menton de son amant et le releva, ses yeux étaient brouillés par les larmes, rageusement il épongea les preuves de sa faiblesse et fusilla du regard le plus jeune.

-Viens. 

L'ancien flic lui tendit la main et par habitude il s'y accrocha, comme si sa vie en dépendait, il l'entraîna derrière lui vers l'étage. 

Jethro ne comprenait plus rien, l'ambivalence de ses désirs le rendait fou, pour son propre bien il devait lâcher cette main à laquelle il s'agrippait, mais en même temps il voulait sentir le velouté de la peau du jeune homme contre la sienne. 

Il se retrouva dans sa salle de bain, Tony le déshabillant, mais il n'y avait rien de sexuel dans ses gestes, ça ressemblait plus à ce que pourrait faire une mère envers son enfant, Jethro le regardait faire sans rien dire, sans rien faire, il attendait son prochain geste, il ne fut guère surpris de le voir allumer la douche et de le pousser à l'intérieur. 

-Sous la douche on ne peut pas voir que tu pleures, c'est ce que me disait ma gouvernante lorsque j'étais enfant. 

Il disait vrai, les larmes se mêlaient avec l'eau, il s'effondra dans la cabine en verre, laissant libre cours à ses émotions, l'autre homme vint le rejoindre, le soutenir, essayer de le consoler ou tout du moins partager sa peine, assis l'un en face de l'autre, nus, ils pleuraient celle qu'ils avaient aimé et qu'ils avaient été incapables de protéger.

Gibbs fut le premier à s'extraire de ce cocon rassurant, déployant sa haute silhouette, il s'enveloppa dans un peignoir en éponge, cadeau de Kate pour la Saint Valentin, elle leur avait acheté, elle n'aimait pas les voir déambuler nus dans la maison, au grand étonnement de ses deux amants, sa pudeur catholique ressurgissait parfois. 

Lorsque Tony sortit à son tour de la salle de bain, il trouva son boss entrain d'enfiler une tenue de sport, l'ancien flic n'essaya même pas de le retenir, il savait qu'il en avait besoin, il devait s'infliger une fatigue physique pour pouvoir penser correctement, c'était la méthode qu'il utilisait aussi, mais l'aller retour en Louisiane sur la journée, la cérémonie au cimetière, les pleurs de la mère de Kate, ceux de Abby, ceux qu'il avait lui même refoulés en mettant ce ruban noir autour de son insigne, cette rose rouge déposée sur son cercueil. Il ne devait pas montrer à quel point la mort de celle qu'il aimait l'avait touché, personne ne devait savoir, c'était la seule règle qu'ils s'étaient jamais imposés. 

Tony alla s'allonger dans la chambre d'ami, il ne pouvait se résoudre à retourner dans son appartement, il ne voulait pas laisser Gibbs seul face à sa détresse, il s'endormit épuisé. 

Jethro couru pendant près de trois heures, il ne rentra chez lui que lorsque la nuit tomba, il prit dans son bureau une bouteille de Bourbon et monta rapidement les escaliers, sur le palier il remarqua instantanément la porte entrouverte de la chambre d'ami, il y jeta un coup d'œil, son regard caressa les courbes du corps de son amant, il devait l'éloigner de lui, même si Ari n'était plus que de l'histoire ancienne, combien d'autres fous se baladaient encore dans la nature prêt à s'en prendre à celui qu'il avait aimé. Parce que même s'il n'était pas prêt à s'accepter en tant que bisexuel, il ne pouvait nier ce pincement dans sa poitrine à chaque fois qu'il pensait à lui. 

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte il resta de longues minutes à observer le jeune homme, puis finalement il se détourna, redescendit dans le salon, rangea sa bouteille et s'installa dans son canapé, le sommeil le surprit au petit matin et las, il se laissa entraîner dans les bras réconfortants de Morphée. 

Le lendemain, ils retournèrent travailler, comme si de rien n'était, leurs regards évitant de se poser trop longtemps sur le bureau de Kate, Tony avait fait livrer un bouquet de roses rouges, il ne savait pas pour quelle raison, mais ainsi il avait l'impression qu'elle allait revenir. 

La nouvelle directrice les avait retiré du terrain, le temps que le psychologue du service les autorise à y retourner, pour le moment ils devaient se contenter de la paperasserie en retard, ce qui frustrait les trois agents. 

En fin d'après midi, Gibbs s'éclipsa vers le gymnase, lorsque Tony le retrouva, il était en nage, des bandages autour des poings pour frapper dans un pauvre sac de sable, le jeune homme bloqua ce dernier, encaissant les coups violents donnés au sac. 

- Tu as rendez-vous demain avec le psychologue, ça va aller ?   
- DiNozzo, ce n'est pas la première fois, même si j'espère que c'est la dernière !   
- Putain, Gibbs on parle de Kate là, pas d'un quelconque agent ! Merde ! J'en ai marre, je vais pas continuer longtemps à me fracasser la figure sur le mur que tu t'es construis. 

Tony était à bout de nerf, il ne supportait plus cette indifférence, il préférait encore le Gibbs de la veille, celui qui élevait la voix, qui l'affrontait plutôt que cette ombre aux yeux cernés.


End file.
